1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular wheel well construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular wheel well replacement shell for replacement of damage original equipment wheel wells of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many geographical regions are subject to chemical interaction of a wheel well due to the salts utilized in snow and ice control in such regions. Further, wheel wells are damaged due to impact and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shell structure of unitary construction formed of a polymeric material for replacement of original equipment shells having been damaged due to chemical and impact occurrence. Prior art wheel well fillers of various types are utilized and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,067 and 4,374,535 of a generally trim like construction, as is further exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,129 to Morris wherein a wheel well skirt is fastened to a peripheral lower edge of a wheel well.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular wheel well replacement shell as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in replacement of vehicular wheel wells and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.